L'Enfer et Moi
|year = 2013 |position = 23rd |points = 14 |previous = Echo (You and I) |next = Moustache }} "L'Enfer et Moi" was the French entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 2015 in Malmo performed by Amandine Bourgeois. The song itself has a rock feel. As a member of the Big Five, it had direct entry to the final. On the night, it was performed first preceding Lithuania. It was mostly forgotten as the final went on and at the close of voting it finished in 23rd place with 14 points. Lyrics French= Tu m'as mise K.O. d'entrée Il faut croire que j'ai bien aimée Liens de cuir et mains de soie Qui blesses-tu et dans quel port Jusqu'à faire rougir l'aurore? Tu m'as jetée comme un sort Je vais te faire l'enfer (l'enfer) De là où tu te perds (te perds) Regarde bien derrière Et ce sera moi Tu m'as fait pleurer à vif Mon cou porte encore ta griffe J'aimais échanger de peau No limits, c'est un classique J'aimais nos amours toxiques Celles qui font que tout est beau Je vais te faire l'enfer (l'enfer) De là où tu te perds (te perds) Regarde bien derrière (derrière) Je vais te faire l'enfer (l'enfer) De là où tu te perds (te perds) Regarde bien derrière (derrière) Et ce sera moi Je vais te faire l'enfer Tu vas manquer d'air À moins une, à moins que On s'retrouve à deux À moins qu'il nous faille Renoncer aux batailles (Je vais te faire l'enfer) Je vais te faire l'enfer Tu vas manquer d'air (De là où tu te perds) À moins une, à moins que On s'retrouve à deux (Regarde bien derrière) À moins qu'il nous faille Renoncer aux batailles (Je vais te faire l'enfer) Je vais te faire l'enfer Tu vas manquer d'air (De là où tu te perds) À moins une, à moins que On s'retrouve à deux (Regarde bien derrière) À moins qu'il nous faille Renoncer (Je vais te faire l'enfer) |-| Translation= You knocked me out from the start I might even believe I kind of liked it Leather ties and silk hands Who do you hurt and in which pose Until the dawn turns red? You cast me off like a spell I'm gonna give you hell From where you lose yourself Look well behind you And it will be me You made me cry fiercely My neck still shows your tag I liked exchanging skin No limits, it's a classic I liked our toxic love The kind that makes everything beautiful I'm gonna give you hell From where you lose yourself Look well behind you I'm gonna give you hell From where you lose yourself Look well behind you And it will be me I'm gonna give you hell You're gonna lack air A close call, unless We end up together Unless we have to Renounce our battles (I'm gonna give you hell) I'm gonna give you hell You're gonna lack air (From where you lose yourself) A close call, unless We end up together (Look well behind you) Unless we have to Renounce our battles (I'm gonna give you hell) I'm gonna give you hell You're gonna lack air (From where you lose yourself) A close call, unless We end up together (Look well behind you) Unless we have to Renounce (I'm gonna give you hell) Videos Category:France Category:Eurovision Song Contest 2013 Category:21st Century Eurovision Category:Big Five